


Take Care Of Me (And I'll Take Care Of You)

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk! Nicole, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Despite the fact that Waverly loves how her girlfriend takes care of her, she enjoys taking care of Nicole just as much.





	Take Care Of Me (And I'll Take Care Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this really wasn't supposed to be about drunk Nicole but then I realized I really love drunk Nicole so that's what it is now. I also wanted to throw in a few of what I think are Waverly's thoughts these last few episodes, and I know I'm really late and all but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

_"I think I just hit hangover."_  
  
Nicole's words from earlier in the day buzzed around loudly in her head and she groaned in pain. Hangover was what people called being sick after they got drunk. This was not a hangover.

  
_Hangover_ didn't even _begin_ to describe her current state, and she was well aware that the alcohol had not yet completely worn off and she was still quite intoxicated.  
  
Her eyes were fogged over, her head felt like it was being drilled into at every angle, her stomach was twisted in knots, and her entire body felt like it had just been run over. Whatever the hell they were putting in her peppermint shots, it wasn't pretty. And she had drunk five of them. Not to mention there were the glasses of beer she had downed for both herself and for Wynonna in a metaphoric sense, totaling in 3. Maybe. Possibly.  
  
If Nicole was being completely honest, she didn't really remember, and she definitely didn't care, considering she was still slurring in her own internal thoughts. Waverly had dropped her off back at her own place and made sure she got inside before driving back to the homestead with Wynonna, but she didn't remember any conversations that may have ensued during that time. She just missed her girlfriend, and despite no one being present to hear her, she let out a whimper.  
  
A knock at the door that sounded far too loud to just be a knock tore her from her thoughts and she weakly dragged herself into a sitting position, her muscles crying with every move and turn.  
  
Wincing with every step as she approached the door, she stumbled through her kitchen, leaning on the counter tops for support. It wasn't until she saw the sky that she realized night had fallen. Her gaze was quickly focused on something much more prevalent, however- Waverly was standing in her doorway bundled up in a thick jacket.  
  
"W-Waves?" she slurred out, holding her head as she blinked rapidly a few times.  
  
"Hey, I know it's late, but I wanted to give Wynonna the place to herself," the shorter brunette explained, and Nicole stepped back to allow her inside. "Feeling better?"  
  
It was only partially true- Of course Waverly had made sure that her sister was okay with her departure, but really, she just wanted to look after her girlfriend, knowing that she would most likely get lonely through the night in her apartment after the day she had. While Wynonna dealt with stress better while by herself, Waverly had quickly come to learn that Nicole hated sleeping alone, or even being alone.  
  
The officer groaned and slurred out something the shorter woman couldn't quite understand, letting her head fall on the counter, and Waverly smiled, rubbing a hand over her back. "Come on, let's go sit down," the brunette led the taller woman to the couch, sitting down beside her and letting Nicole rest her head in her lap. Immediately her fingers were threading through the curly red locks of hair and she felt her girlfriend instinctively lean into her touch.  
  
"Am... Am I still in trouble?" Nicole's voice sounded impossibly small and childlike, struggling to get her words out clearly, and Waverly sighed quietly, knowing that she was definitely still drunk from earlier.  
  
"No."  
  
There was a long moment of silence that passed between the two.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Waverly couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. There was no way she could stay mad at her girlfriend, not when she was still intoxicated and struggling to stumble over her words.  
  
"I'm not mad baby, honest. I never was. I was just worried about you guys," the younger Earp sister explained with a laugh. "I didn't expect to be running around to strip clubs today looking for my girlfriend and my suddenly 7 months pregnant sister." She raised a questioning eyebrow towards the taller woman who shook her head vigorously and buried her face in Waverly's stomach.  
  
"Wynonna put ma phone in my beer," Nicole's voice was muffled by the fabric of Waverly's shirt, and the brunette paused for a moment, chuckling and shaking her head. That definitely did sound like her sister.  
  
"You didn't have to get so drunk," Waverly let out a small laugh, tilting the officer's chin up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Ya I did," Nicole reached up and grabbed her girlfriend's hand in her own, holding it against her chest and whimpering lightly. Waverly could tell that the taller woman was exhausted and she was straining to keep her eyes open. "I... I couldn't let... Wynonna drink any alcohol... So I had ta drink it fer her! Cause... Cause I couldn't let the baby drink underage! Waves, that's illegal!" she gasped suddenly, her eyes wide with fear. "I didn't let her drink! Cause then I... I would have ta arrest a baby! I can't arrest a baby Waverly! I can't!" Waverly couldn't resist the laughter in her chest, leaning down and kissing the officer on the cheek, her heart melting as Nicole's slight southern drawl slowly grew thicker with her slurs. It was only then that it hit her what her girlfriend had just said.  
  
"Wait, did Wynonna try to drink?" the brunette couldn't exactly say she was surprised, but she also didn't think that her sister would endanger an innocent life that she was responsible for. Maybe Nicole's memory was just foggy. That wouldn't surprise her, considering the taller woman was currently struggling to even get her sentences out in a coherent manner.  
  
"Idunno," the response came out in a jumbled slur. "I jus... I jus wa-wanted ta make sure... That baby Earp was okay... So I had ta drink for her," she clarified, and the brunette had to hold back a laugh at Nicole's struggle to pronounce her words. "Or him!" she suddenly sat up quickly, wincing at the pain in her head but continuing anyways. "It could be a him too! I don't wanna say it can't be a him! Cause... Cause Waverly, I'm gay!" by this point Nicole was nearly shouting, but she still spoke in a whispery voice and didn't seem to realize she wasn't being quiet.  
  
"I'm gay... But I don't wanna be like... Like 'I hate men'... Cause I don't! Waverly I don't hate all men I promise!" Nicole was suddenly on the verge of tears, her soft doe eyes wide and worried, and her lip quivering. Waverly suddenly found herself leaning forward and pecking her on the forehead. She chuckled slightly and sighed in amusement.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know. Lay down, we can talk in the morning," she cooed softly, smoothing over Nicole's hair and gently urging the taller woman to lay back down. Slowly the ginger obeyed, though she held Waverly's hand with both of hers, holding it to her chest tightly.  
  
"Waverly?" the officer whisper-shouted, though it was quiet due to the fact that her mouth was pressed against the younger woman's stomach.  
  
"Yeah?" Waverly answered with a soft chuckle, looking down at her girlfriend.  
  
"I left my gun at home!" she continued as she sat up again, followed by a giddy laugh.  
  
"Yeah you did baby," the younger Earp sister laughed, holding the auburn haired woman close to her.  
  
"But I had an extra! I kept one in ma sock! Cause I'm smart!" she giggled, clearly proud of herself. "An... An I shot the lights," she continued, looking around before wincing at the pain in her head and holding it between her hands.  
  
" _Okay_ baby, I know you're a hero, but you have to sleep now. You can tell me all about how you saved the day tomorrow," Waverly giggled and coerced the taller woman back down, holding her firmly in place against her chest. A long moment of silence passed, and the brunette was convinced that her girlfriend had fallen asleep until her voice broke out in the silence.  
  
"Waverly?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, looking down at the ginger in her arms.  
  
"Can... Can you sing for me?" she asked nervously, her brown eyes wide open and her expression shy. Waverly felt her heart melt and she giggled, leaning down and pressing their lips together.  
  
"Sure baby, what do you want me to sing?" she asked, stroking a stray auburn curl from the officer's face and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"I dunno," Nicole hiccuped, her eyes starting to grow heavy and her lids drooping. Rather than sing directly, knowing that the ginger woman would soon be asleep, she hummed quietly in her ear, and that seemed to be satisfying enough if the giddy smile on Nicole's face was anything to go by. She curled into Waverly's body, small sections of her t-shirt balled up in her girlfriend's fists as she mumbled unintelligibly under her breath. The shorter woman chuckled and continued running her fingers through Nicole's hair until she heard her breathing soften and even out.  
  
Only when she was convinced that the officer was asleep did she dare move. Carefully maneuvering her way out from underneath the ginger, Waverly padded as quietly as she could across the room and into the kitchen, checking and confirming her suspicion that Calamity Jane had yet to be fed since her owner had returned home. Laughing and shaking her head with a bemused sigh, she grabbed a can of cat food from where she knew Nicole stored them in her pantry. As soon as she pulled off the lid, she was joined in the kitchen by a black, one year old kitten. Smiling and running a hand over her head, she set the can down next to her water bowl that thankfully was still relatively full.  
  
Nicole was not necessarily an untidy person, but she normally had papers and cups scattered everywhere if she didn't get the chance to clean for a few days. Deciding that she would relieve the ginger of the stress, Waverly set about organizing the room, stacking her papers into a neat pile in the corner of the table and tossing the cups that were disposable while washing out ones that weren't. She finished quickly and smiled at her girlfriend, still curled up asleep on the couch. She enjoyed taking care of the taller woman- As much as Nicole took care of her, she loved being able to protect and fawn over the officer, to watch her blush and fluster at compliments, and hold her protectively through the nights where she was exhausted from a late shift or stressed from work.  
  
Waverly had to admit that she enjoyed the attention. Not that she craved it or lived for it, but growing up she had never been the center of attention, not even once. Willa and her father could barely stomach looking at her, and Wynonna, while the older woman did love her younger sister, also obeyed Willa's every command and was so young herself at the time that she didn't realize anything was wrong. And there was her mom, who had left before she turned 6, so the youngest member of the Earp family never received any extra love or affection. Her first birthday party had been when she was 7 and living with Gus and Curtis, and before that the only person who remembered had been Wynonna. Not even Champ ever put her first, though he was certainly an improvement over most of her family. She had to wonder if that was the reasoning behind why she stayed with him for so long.  
  
But not Nicole. Nicole looked at her like she was the sun and the stars, like her entire world revolved around Waverly. Like if she were to ever lose the younger woman, her very existence would be shattered. It was all very new and thrilling for the brunette, but the feelings were absolutely mutual. Smiling and walking back over to the couch, but not before grabbing a few blankets that she had long ago claimed as her own, she curled into her girlfriend's side and positioned herself so that Nicole could lean into her front.  
  
Despite her state of unconsciousness, the officer nuzzled into Waverly's neck, her nose pressed firmly against her skin. She let out a soft, breathy laugh, then covered herself and her girlfriend with a mountain of warmth. It was only then that she realized how truly exhausted she was, not only from running around all day but simply from worry, and she felt her own eyes growing heavy. It seemed she did a lot of worrying lately. About Wynonna, about the unborn Earp baby, about Doc and Dolls, even about her girlfriend. She knew that Nicole could handle herself, but that didn't ease her nerves, especially knowing how willing the officer was to sacrifice herself just for Waverly's safety.  
  
She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the lull of sleep quickly, but just before she was completely thrust into darkness, she swore she felt Nicole smile and mumble her name against her skin, and it brought an instant grin to Waverly's lips. Yes, being taken care of was nice, but taking care of someone else- Especially if that someone else was her girlfriend- Well, that was just as rewarding. And she would continue taking care of Nicole for as long as she could. For as long as the officer would have her. From the looks of it, it seemed like that was a long time, and Waverly was just fine with that. Her smile lasted throughout the night as she slept.


End file.
